The Baylor College of Medicine Center for Reproductive Biology Research is a goal-oriented Population Research Center, dedicated to innovative basic research into mechanisms involved in regulation of mammalian reproductive processes at the cell, physiological and molecular levels. The Center has created a rich environment fostering basic research of the highest quality, and fostering interdisciplinary exchanges and contacts suitable for further studies in this important area of biomedical science. The basic science interests of participating faculty involve all aspects of modem reproductive biology research, including steroid and peptide hormones, the ovary, testis, central nervous system, and approaches ranging from endocrine physiology to gene structure, function and regulation. Although concentrated in the Cell Biology Department, the Center has wide visibility in the local research environment, through its seminar, visitor and materials distribution functions. The Center operates ten research excellence Core Laboratories, making available to scientists conducting reproductive research the most rigorous and up-- to-date methodology and resources. These laboratories are directed by skilled and experienced research faculty members, all of whom are themselves innovative investigators in reproductive biology. The Center attempts through its unique setting in the Texas Medical Center to be a focus for interaction between basic scientists and the clinical investigators. A further goal is to apply new information and insights into new approaches to contraceptive development, to problems of infertility, and to problems arising from genetic disorders common to reproduction.